


无能

by Traya



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traya/pseuds/Traya
Summary: 他不相信Clive是个永远都不给他可乘之机的Beta。





	无能

**Author's Note:**

> 少年春梦，是纯粹为了搞休叔而存在的婴儿车，是假的（见下预警）
> 
> #ABO预警（Alpha！Maurice/Omega！他梦中的Clive和Alpha！Maurice/Beta！现实中的Clive）

“我闻起来是什么样的”

这无疑是个十分失礼的问题，其性质就和“你觉得和我上床怎么样”差不多。Maurice小心翼翼地收敛着他这个年纪年轻气盛的Alpha张扬的信息素，把头埋在Clive半开的衬衣领口问道。他的鼻尖在本应埋藏有腺体的地方轻蹭着，嗅着，捕捉着Beta身上若有若无的烟草，青草与野花混合在一起的淡淡香气。他甚至不敢确定那到底是退化后仅剩信息素，还是这阳光下万物都沾染上的气味。但他更想知道的是对于Clive来说，他闻起来是什么样的。一点点莫名的恐惧与焦虑攥着他的心，他把头埋的更深一些，不知是Clive的发梢还是草尖轻痒地抚过他的耳朵。

“我可以认为你在讽刺可怜的、退化的、毫不敏感的Beta在这方面的能力吗？”Clive带着笑音反问，与他十指相扣的那只手的食指在他手背上来回抚弄，闭着眼睛躲避阳光。两人陷入沉默。

意料之中的答案

Maurice的心被失望从焦虑中解放出来。因为实际上，他总是可耻地认为Clive并不是Beta。正常Beta怎么会这么苍白瘦弱呢？嘴唇怎么会看上去那么柔软呢？怎么会在自己放出信息素时总是默默躲开呢？正常Beta怎么会……每每让人想起都不可控地硬起来呢？他不相信Clive是个Beta，不相信自己没有那个可怜的可能性：有一天撞见发情期的无助Omega跪在地上自赎，被撞见时惊慌地扭过头时，是Clive被欲望舔舐过的脸。

他不相信Clive是个永远都不给他可乘之机的Beta。

然而他总是，而且只能，在梦里狠狠操弄自己的爱人

梦里的他用双手抓住Clive的细软的头发强迫他为自己口交，直到因自己戳到他咽喉的软肉而干呕才抽出。Omega的爱液濡湿了裤子，他却只是握住Clive的双手，在对方难耐的呜咽声中在他口腔中贪婪的索取，扯坏Clive精致的衬衣扣子，撕扯去全身的衣服只留下白皙小腿上的黑色长袜，让甜腻淫靡的味道放肆地暴露在空气中。他把他压在沙发上，手指粗暴地探进那个只有Omega才会有的含蜜的后穴，用牙齿在微肿的腺体上反复施压，向瘦削的身体里一刺到底。他放肆地挥霍Alpha的信息素，看着Clive的眼角逐渐变红，任由他甜美可人的味道让自己的下体在后穴里厮磨着涨大一圈。他扳过Clive颤抖的肩膀让他翻过身耻辱地雌伏在自己身下，毫不怜惜地操弄着棕发的爱人。他恶意地反反复复碾过那一点，抓起Clive的头发凑已经被几次高潮的快感折磨到失声的人的耳边，问出他甚至不知道是为了侮辱Clive还是为了折磨他自己的问题，

“你是不是和别人上过床了”  
“是Risley吗？还是另外随便哪个想要你想了很久的Alpha？”  
“是不是因为他标记了你，拥有了你，你闻起来才像个Beta”  
“他会像我一样吗？Clive，他这样操哭过你吗？”

然而梦里的他们都哭了，他的眼泪粘蹭在Clive被啃咬，吸吮的发红的脖子上。Clive则保持着沉默，无声地啜泣着，在听到关于Risley的质问时抽搐着被忘记了第几次的高潮剥夺了言语的能力。

Clive在听到别的男人的名字时再次高潮。这个事实逼他绝望地翻过Clive的身子，架起他颤抖着的大腿发狠地往沙发里操他。苍白的Clive，嘴唇被淫欲沾染的殷红的Clive，胡言乱语乞求说求求你停下的Clive……他眼前发黑，Clive高热着绞紧的后穴贪婪地吸吮着他，让他把精液灌进早被操开的生殖腔中，低声嘶吼着用结堵住。他才是Clive的Alpha！他就是！！他的肩背塌下来，伏在Clive平静下来的身躯上喘气。无助和孤独想要让他蜷缩起来，蜷缩成一个胚胎，然后彻彻底底消失在这个世界上。  
Clive安静地伸出一只手揽住他的肩膀

现实中沉默被打破了

Clive伸出一只手揽住他的肩膀

“我爱你，Maurice。我爱你，无论你闻起来是什么样，就像无论你是男是女一样，我都爱你”

如果我可以，我也愿意那样爱你。

Maurice把头挪到Clive的胸膛上，手指抓紧对方的衣服，静听着平稳的心跳，生怕自己心脏的狂跳暴露了自己一个个夜晚的罪恶。

可是我做不到。

——————————  
OOC轻拍


End file.
